


撩拨的后果

by XRDXH



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRDXH/pseuds/XRDXH





	撩拨的后果

Chris张着嘴喘着气，像一条离开了水的鱼，想要汲取更多的氧气。他的双手被铐在床头的铁柱子上，眼睛被眼罩遮住。视觉的缺失使得他的其他感官更加敏锐。他的乳头被人舔弄着，鼻息拂过，带来一丝凉意。他从不知道原来男人的胸部也会带来这么大的快感。挺起胸，他想要让舔弄自己胸口的人更多地占有自己。他觉得自己什么都射不出来了，但后穴被舔弄着的时候，马眼里还是流淌出了液体，让早已一片狼藉的下体变得更加不堪入目。  
身上的两个人完全不打算放过他。敢撩拨他们就得付出代价。Zach对Chris早就有想法了，他想干他，干到他叫都叫不出来，只用后庭就可以高潮。Karl是直男，但，他妈的，Chris Pine的屁股，有几个人能抵挡得住？  
“Chris，宝贝，你准备好下一轮了吗？”Zach低沉的声音像是魔鬼的召唤。Chris仅仅是听到这声音就好像要高潮了。他扭了扭屁股，喘着粗气，艰难地挤出声：“快……干我……”Zach不再说话，在这个人身上射再多次都不够，一下子把肉刃插到了底。“瞧啊，小Chris又兴奋了。”Karl弹了一下Chris再一次勃起的阴茎，换来Chris的一声惊呼。“啧啧，这家伙喜欢我们这样对他，真骚。”Zach抽出来，又狠狠插进去。Chris只有喘粗气的份了。Karl解开了他的手铐，但没有摘下眼罩。Chris想去抚弄自己的下体，却被Karl抓住了手。他发出呜呜的声音。Karl没有给他说话的机会，把自己的坚挺塞进了他的嘴里。Chris没给男人口交过，但他知道女人给他口的时候，他喜欢怎么样。无师自通，他张大嘴巴，松开喉咙。“老兄，你该试试他的嘴，太他妈带劲了。”Karl对Zach说。他抓住Chris的头发，想插得更深。喉咙口的窒息感，让Chris不由自主地缩紧了后穴。Zach长舒一口气：“哥们儿，你真该试试他现在的屁股。”Karl跟Zach相视一笑，操弄得更狠了。  
Chris的双手被松开，但也只能无助地抚摸着自己的胸口。Karl抽出自己的性器，拉起Chris，让他倚靠在自己的怀里。悠长低沉的呻吟预示着Zach也快了。他射在了Chris的身体里。Chris的穴口精液肠液混合在一起，加上过度的使用，已经磨出了白色泡沫。Chris瘫软在Karl怀里，另外两个人谁也不打算让他休息。Karl跟Zach换了个位置，翻过Chris，让他跪趴在床上，嫌弃地看了一眼脏兮兮的后穴，但还是毫不留情地插了进去。这回Chris是真的叫都叫不出来了，只能张着嘴喘气。Zach把自己沾满液体的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里，Chris也没有力气做更多的动作，只好用舌尖舔弄，并借助身后Karl的操弄摆动着头部。  
“我以为看你裸体已经是最恶心的事了，结果还要在被你弄脏的地方接着干，恶。”Karl嫌弃。Zach一边享受Chris的口活，一边皱着眉头说：“哥们儿，那地方也有你的功劳。”说完还把自己的坚挺插得更深，Chris发出了快要窒息的声音。Karl没接话，而是啪啪地拍打着Chris的屁股，恶狠狠地说：“操他妈的，这屁股这么看更翘了。”Zach发出恶意的笑声说道：“你打轻一点，明天他要坐舰长椅的，我们可不能让舰长没法坐下来。”Karl听到这话，又拍了一巴掌。Chris发出呜呜的声音。“什么，亲爱的？”Zach假装关心地问道。Chris的呜呜声更大了。“哦，对不起，亲爱的，我忘了你不能说话。”Zach貌似抱歉地说，慢慢从他嘴里抽出自己的阴茎。Chris还没来得及说话，就因为Karl突然加速的操弄而只有呻吟的份。“Karl，让舰长把话说完。”Zach提醒说。Karl很遗憾地停了下来，趴在Chris后背上，舔了舔他圆圆的耳廓：“甜心，你想说什么？”Chris咽了口唾沫，喘了一会儿，才能说出话来：“干我，不要停，舰长的命令。”  
话都说成这样了，大副跟医生自然得遵命。Karl捞起Chris的腰，再一次用凶器撑开了穴道。可能是因为停了一会儿的缘故，Chris似乎恢复了一点体力，他撑起身，用右手握住Zach的阴茎，像舔棒棒糖一样舔弄着。“妈的。”Zach忍不住骂出声。剧组里跟这人相处时间最久的就是Zach，每次看到Chris有意无意地舔嘴唇，Zach就会幻想他给自己口交是什么样。今天终于知道了，感觉比想象中的还要好。Chris眼睛往上看着Zach，眼睛里全是水汽，嘴里的动作越来越熟练。Chris这个角度的视线是精心设计过的，经纪公司说这是能让他眼睛最美的角度。但如果被经纪公司知道他拿来这么用，不知道他们会怎么想。Zach的极限快到了，Chris能够直接感觉到。他头部前后摆动得更加剧烈，Zach发出餍足的呻吟。Zach在射出来之前的一瞬间，从Chris嘴里抽了出来。像是知道他要做什么一样，Chris抬起头，闭上了眼睛。Zach把白浊的液体射在了Chris的眼皮上。他把液体涂抹在Chris的眼皮上。Chris微微睁开眼，湿乎乎的睫毛下面是那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。Chris没法完全睁开，但迷离的眼神更对Zach的胃口。Zach亲了一口Chris的嘴唇，Chris难耐地扭动了一下。  
Karl并没有允许自己被忽略。他抓住Chris的头发，迫使Chris往后仰。Chris往后靠在Karl的怀里，双手夹在Karl的双臂上。Karl一口咬住了Chris的后颈，下身更猛烈地撞击。Chris像没有骨头一样随他摆弄。Zach捧住他的脸，吻住他，舌尖交缠在一起。Chris上下的嘴都被堵住了，口水顺着嘴角流出，肠液被Karl的阳器给捅了出来。他整个人都湿漉漉的，却异常的满足。当Karl终于射在他肠道里的时候，他紧紧抱住Zach，脸贴着脸，趴在他身上。  
Chris射不出来了，但浑身却还是像达到了高潮一样的舒畅。他几乎失去了意识，被Zach拉过去搂在怀里，在Zach脖子上蹭来蹭去。Zach抱着他，喘着气，什么话都没说。Karl凑过去，亲亲Chris的肩膀。Chris反手跟他十指交握在了一起。  
第二天，全组人员集合，当几乎所有人都坐过舰长椅之后，唯独那个属于舰长椅的男人死活不肯坐下。  
这是一个属于三个人的秘密。


End file.
